


I can wait you forever

by amytheponds



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Doctor Who AU, Multi, Not Really Character Death, Post-Episode AU: s02e13 Doomsday, Time Lord!Carmilla, vlog style
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:25:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4278480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amytheponds/pseuds/amytheponds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the disaster with the Cybermen and the Dalek, Laura gets stuck in the parallel universe. She tries everything to get back to her Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can wait you forever

**_2 months before..._**

Last night, I had a _dream..._  
I heard a voice and it was calling my name. _“Laura… Laura…”_  


I told Mum, Dad and Danny. Anyone else would think I was mad. Not those three. They believed because they’ve met The Doctor. So they listened to the dream.  
And that night, we packed up, got into my Mum’s old jeep and off we went. Just like the dream said. Followed the voice across the water. Kept on driving hundreds and hundreds of miles, because she’s calling.  


_“Laura.”  
_

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
We ended up in a beach, somewhere in Norway. And I saw her image coming into view. I ran towards the image.  


“Where are you?” I said, hesitating.  
“Inside the Tardis.” She sighed, trying to hide the sad smile. “There’s one tiny gap in the Universe left, just about to close, and it takes a lot of power to send this projection. I’m in orbit around a super nova. I’m burning up a sun, just to say goodbye…”  
“You… You look like a ghost…” I frowned.  
“Hold on.” She took her sonic screwdriver, trying to solidify the image.  
“Can I…?”  
“I’m still just a image. No touch.”  
“Can’t you come through properly?” I exclaimed, still in hope.  
“The whole thing would fracture. Two universes would collapse.”  
“So?”  
She chuckled and looked around, trying to not look affected. “Where are we? Where did the gap came out?”  
“We’re in Norway…”  
“Norway, right.”  
“About fifty miles from Burgen. It’s called Darlig Ulv Stranden.”  
“Dalek?” She looked worried, for a second.  
“ **Darlig**. It’s Norwegian for bad. This translates as Bad Wolf bay…” I give her a look of ‘can you believe it?’ and sighed, looking down. “How long have we got?”  
“About two minutes…”  
“I don’t know what to say…” I said laughing, but my heart crumbling with emotions.  
“You’ve still got Danny, then?”  
“Yeah. Me, mum, dad, Danny...”  
“What about you? Are you-“  
“I’m back in the University but there’s still a Torchwood on this planet. It’s open for business. I think I know a thing or two about aliens…”  
“Laura Hollis, defender of the Earth.” She straightens her face, looking right in Laura’s eye. “You’re dead, officially, back home. So many people died that day and you’ve gone missing. You’re on the list of the dead. But here you are, living a life day after day, the only adventure I could never have.”  
“Am I ever going to see you again?” At this point, I can’t handle anymore. I start crying.  
“You _can’t._ ”  
“What you’re going to do?”  
“Oh, you know. I’ve got the Tardis. Same old life. Last of The Time Lords.”  
“On your own?” I hesitate before saying it. I should’ve said it before. I should. Knowing that it’d be the last time. _“I love you.”_  
“Quite alright too… And I suppose, if it’s my last chance to say it…” The Doctor said carefully, her face clouded with worry and care. _“Laura Hollis…-.”_  


And her image vanishes.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Carmilla nor Doctor Who.  
> My mother language isn't english, so, sorry for any grammar mistakes or pontuaction. Whatever.  
> Hope you enjoy it!  
> any questions/headcanon: twistdthought-s.tumblr.com


End file.
